tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kaitlin Chronicles Beach Party Clip Show!
Kaitlin hosts a beach party, with the main event being a clip show of clips submitted by her friends. Episode Summary Act I It;s a beautiful summer day, and Kaitlin can't believe she's about to waste it away by sitting inside watching her brother watch TV, She then decides to watch TV outside. She remembers the time when Katie had a clip show at her house. She thinks it'd be fun to do that, but in a beach party style. She invites all of her friends and hosts a beach party. Kayla wonders how she managed to get the whole beach to themselves. Kaitlin just says she knows people. Kaitlin is happy that everyone could make it. Kaitlin is also happy that so many of them were able to submit clip compilations for their clip show. Meanwhile, Albert sees that a clip show is happening. Albert can't believe he wasn't invited. He goes back to his lair and decides to make a clip compilation of his own. He tells George to get the film equipment out because they're about to make a video. Back at the party, Kaitlin rolls submissions from Maddy, Emma, Laura, and Jarrett. Jarrett hopes everyone enjoyed his randomness. Kaitlin does agree that Jarrett's clips were... interesting. Zac is the one to point out that some of them aren't even from the show. Jarrett says that was the whole point of his randomness. Alex thinks Jarrett is weird. Kaitlin then rolls a submission from Casha that has everyone laughing to tears. Kaitlin thinks Casha really nailed it with some funny moments. Kaitlin decides it's time to take a break and engage in the hot dog eating contest. The participants are Dan, Elliot, Jarrett, Zac, Ryan, and Kole. They all begin eating. In the end, Zac comes out victorious with 70 hot dogs. Zac tells Joey Chestnut to suck it. Kaitlin says that they'll be right back after they give the contenders some Pepto Bismol. Act II Albert and George think they've finally created the perfect clip compilation. They head back to the beach party to show the crowds their stuff. Next in the submission lineup is clips from Maddie, Olivia, Emma, Hannah, and Alison. They were all solid compilations. Next is one from Aaron, which is filled with clips from the soccer show. Aaron thought the show needed some love. Kaitlin moves on to clips from Tori. Tori's clips were all just clips from behind the scenes of the show. One of the clips happened to be Kaitlin in her dressing room, singing "Call Me Maybe" with passion. Everybody laughs at that clip. Kaitlin is embarrassed. Kaitlin then presents a musical guest to perform alive version of one of the songs from the first Kaitlin movie. Kaitlin presents Bowling For Soup, performing "One Heck Of A Ride." Albert spies on the party as the song is finishing. Albert is honestly impressed with Bowling For Soup, but not impressed enough. Albert now thinks he can write a better song than that. He goes back to the lair. George can't believe he's this guy's sidekick. Next comes a very interesting submission from Macy. It's a compilation of Kaitlin's fails. Kaitlin cuts this entry off before it gets any worse. Kaitlin has a quick talk with Macy about her entry. Macy thought it would be funny. Clearly Kaitlin didn't find it funny. Macy apologizes and says she can have a revenge shot some day. Kaitlin will keep this in the back of her mind. She thinks now would be a good time to cut to commercial before she completely loses her act. Act III The party resumes, and the guests get to view submissions from Katie, Savannah, and Shannon. Elliot has a submission of his own, which is just a giant meme compilation. Elliot is laughing his butt off, but everyone else doesn't seem terribly impressed. Kaitlin moves on to the next set of clips from Leonie, Tori, Emma, Makaylee, Lexie, Jasmine, and Drew. Kaitlin believes she has gone through all the submissions. Casha wonders what they're supposed to do now. All of a sudden, Dillon thinks he sees a cloud of dust in the distance. Kaitlin wonders what he's talking about, but then she sees it too. Anna doesn't think it's a tornado. To their surprise, it's Albert with an army of angry sheep. Katie wonders what's with all the animal minions. First Alec's cows, then Armageddon's pigs, and now sheep. George thought he was good enough on his own for Albert, but clearly not if he needs a sheep army. Kaitlin wonders what Albert wants. Albert has come to ruin the show. Albert then interrupts a submission from Sam to play his own evil clips. Sam is upset because she worked hard on that. Albert laughs as his evil clips eventually begin to enslave the guests. Kaitlin wonders what he's trying to get at. Albert then begins his new evil song. Kaitlin thinks the song is mediocre at best. After the evil song, Albert can't believe that everyone is turning evil. Kaitlin doesn't know what to do. She panics and cuts to commercial before things begin to get worse. Act IV All of Kaitlin's friends begin to surround her. Kaitlin thinks this is the end of The Kaitlin Chronicles. All of a sudden, Melvin and Jerry pop into the scene. Kaitlin thinks it's kind of random that Jerry is here, but she is certainly glad to see Melvin. Melvin conjures up a set of clips on the screen that remind everyone that they're all good guys, and that they should be fighting evil. In turn, this turns everyone back to normal and they all have the sudden urge to attack Albert and his army. And that's what everybody does. Bowling For Soup decides to sing a background song while the fight occurs. After the fight ends, Albert can't believe he was beaten up by every good guy in the cast. Kaitlin tells Albert to say hello to the stony lonesome. Albert can't believe he's getting sent to jail. Kayla wonders why they don't just do that for every villain. Kaitlin is glad that the party is back to normal. Kayla wonders if anybody even heard her. Kaitlin is sure glad that everyone could come. Although the party can still resume, their time on the TV is up. Kaitlin concludes the screen time and thanks the audience for joining her at the beach party clip show. Kaitlin hopes they can do another one next summer, if Albert doesn't infiltrate that is. But then, Kaitlin is reminded that she hasn't even shown her set of clips yet. Kaitlin hopes the audience enjoys. Her clips also feature an original song sung by the cast. She hopes they enjoy that as well. Kaitlin loads the disc and it cuts to the credits. Production Information * There is very little CGI used in this episode. It is almost unnoticeable * Fifty-first time the fourth wall is broken * The tenth hour-long special * The second episode to be set in a clip show style Trivia * Here are the themes that are heard during the clip submissions: ** Theme of Sticks from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(Maddy's clips) ** Bubblegum K.K. (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) from ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''(Emma's clips) ** Peach's Castle from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Laura's clips) ** Love My Lips (Instrumental) from ''VeggieTales: Dave and the Giant Pickle ''(Jarrett's clips) ** Wilderness from ''Total Drama Island ''(Casha's clips) ** Title Theme from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Maddie's clips) ** Prisma Postal Toad from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Olivia's clips) ** Music to Drive By from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''(Emma's clips) ** Faded Hills from ''Sonic Forces ''(Hannah's clips) ** Comet Observatory 3 from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Alison's clips) ** All-Star Theme (Football Manager) from ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Aaron's clips) ** DLC Shop from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Tori's clips) ** Groose's Theme from ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ''(Macy's clips) ** Fossil Falls from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Katie's clips) ** On the Hunt (Ver. 2) from ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ''(Savannah's clips) ** Look Sharp! from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Shannon's clips) ** We Are Number One from ''LazyTown ''(Elliot's clips) ** Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.) from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''(Leonie's clips) ** Rooftop Run - Hub from ''Sonic Generations ''(Tori's clips) ** Toad Harbor from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Emma's clips) ** Equestrian from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(Makaylee's clips) ** Promised Land (Instrumental) from ''VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall ''(Lexie's clips) ** Keep Walking (Instrumental) from ''VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall ''(Jasmine's clips) ** Band Performance from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Drew's clips) ** Invincible from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Sam's clips) (before interrupted) ** The Giant Arises from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Albert's clips) ** Minor Circuit (Punch-Out!) from ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''(Melvin's clips) ** "Friendship Forever" (original song, credits theme) (Kaitlin's clips) * Here are the clips from each of the submissions. Maddy's: ** "High School Troubles" ** "Kaitlin's Apple Tree" ** "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" ** "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" ** "Stuck In A Ditch" ** "You Give School A Bad Name" ** "Oh So Serious" ** "The Kaitlin Movie 2" * Emma's: ** "Immortal" ** "The Incredible Shrinking School" ** "Values From Vegetables" ** "Took a Wrong Turn" ** "Beach Day" ** "Camping Gone Wrong" ** "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" ** "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" * Laura's: ** "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" ** "Straight Outta School" ** "The Blues With Kaitlin" ** "Return to Olivia's Mind" ** "Dream On" ** "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" ** "A Different Type Of Culture" ** "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet" * Jarrett's: ** ''Trailer Park Boys ** "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" ** "Kaitlin at the Olympics" ** Blades of Glory ** Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension ** "Just Use Your Imagination" ** "The Perfect Career" ** Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Casha's: ** "Once On a Farm, Always On a Farm" ** "When the Going Gets Rough" ** "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis" ** "Savannah Strikes Again" ** "The Kaitlin Movie" ** "Took a Wrong Turn" ** "Meet the President!" ** "The Red, The White, and the Blue" * Maddie's: ** "Green With Envy" ** "Oh Mighty Gingerbread Man" ** "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!" ** "The Day Kaitlin Stood Still" ** "As the SAT Draws Closer" ** "Austin's A Bit Cranky" ** "The Trouble With Maddie" ** "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" * Olivia's: ** "The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special" ** "Kaitlin and the Popcorn Panic" ** "I Dream Of Kaitlin" ** "One Chocolate Bunny, One Big Furnace" ** "Driving Gone Wrong" ** "Sucked Into The Video Game" ** "The Legend of Savannah" ** "Pumpkin Perfect" * Emma's: ** "Kaitlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" ** "Kaitlin at the Olympics" ** "High School Troubles" ** "You Just Can't Leave My Thoughts" ** "Meet the President!" ** "Appetite For Explosion" ** "Thankful For My Friends?" ** "Snow Day" * Hannah's: ** "Fairly Weird Parents" ** "Welcome to the Forest" ** "A Beautiful Brain" ** "Ball Up" ** "Mind Games" ** "The Kaitlin Movie" ** "Kaitlin and the Sports Car" ** "The Hardest Test Ever" * Alison's: ** "Someone's in the Kitchen with Kaitlin" ** "You've Got To Be Kidding Me" ** "Anti-Love" ** "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge" ** "Call Her Maybe" ** "The Day Kaitlin Stood Still" ** "You Can't Leave Yet!" ** "Maddie Needs A Little Love" * Aaron's (from ''Soccer Stars''): ** "It All Begins Here" ** "Play That Groovy Beat" ** "The Sushi Market" ** "The Giant Anime Monster" ** "The Great Soccer Tower" ** "Savannah's Beach Party" ** "Keagan Is King" ** "Sleepless at Kole's House" * Tori's: ** Katie and Shannon in the green room ** Aaron, Austin, and Jarrett in line for snacks ** Kaitlin talking to producers ** Macy arguing about her late appearance in "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" ** The producers running out of steam for "I Dream Of Kaitlin" ** Anna sneaking donuts onto the set ** Albert putting on a wig ** Kaitlin singing "Call Me Maybe" in her dressing room * Macy's: ** "Come On Into Kaitlin's House!" ** "Driving Gone Wrong" ** "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis" ** "Call Her Maybe" ** "Party 'Til We're Purple" ** "Kaitlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" ** "Four Days Grace" ** "The Blues With Kaitlin" * Katie's: ** "The Kaitlin Movie 2" ** "A War You Can't Even Win" ** "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" ** "The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special" ** "Crime" ** "One Chocolate Bunny, One Big Furnace" ** "Just Use Your Imagination" ** "Up, Down, and All Around" * Savannah's: ** "The Legend of Savannah" ** "Savannah's Ballad" ** "Savannah Strikes Again" ** "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" ** "Piles and Piles of Papers" ** "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" ** "A Snowy Spring" ** "Super Hero Shannon" * Shannon's: ** "Green With Envy" ** "When It Isn't Raining" ** "Ball Up" ** "Kaitlin and the SAT Crisis" ** "The Terrible Storm" ** "A Trip Up Mount Rushmore" ** "Thankful For My Friends?" ** "Speedy Quick" * Elliot's: ** Ugandan Knuckles ** We Are Number One ** Nyan Cat ** Never Gonna Give You Up ** Ain't Got Rhythm ** Bee Movie ** Tide Pods ** Elf on a Shelf * Leonie's: ** "Twitter Trouble" ** "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" ** "A Dramatic Turn" ** "The Perfect Career" ** "The Incredible Shrinking School" ** "Snow Day" ** "Graduates Among Us" ** "Straight Outta School" * Tori's: ** "Summer Is Here!" ** "Biology Buddies" ** "Kaitlin and the Popcorn Panic" ** "You Give School A Bad Name" ** "Pirates of the High School" ** "Camping Gone Wrong" ** "Around the World in 60 Minutes" ** "Stuck In A Ditch" * Emma's: ** "Someone's in the Kitchen with Kaitlin" ** "Shining Like a Diamond" ** "Kaitlin's Apple Tree" ** "Let's Start a Garage Band!" ** "Sucked Into The Video Game" ** "Not Meant To Be" ** "Little High School of Horrors" ** "Meet the President!" * Makaylee's: ** "She Speaks The Truth" ** "Are You Smarter Than A Freshman Girl?" ** "Fly Away" ** "Don't Doubt, Don't Pout" ** "Olivia and the Great Battle" ** "Return to the Alternate Dimension" ** "Space Adventure, Part 2" ** "Why Does This Even Happen?" * Lexie's: ** "Space Adventure, Part 1" ** "Crime" ** "Values From Vegetables" ** "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" ** "I Dream Of Kaitlin" ** "Back Into Olivia's Mind" ** "The Crazy Backyard Contraption" ** "As the SAT Draws Closer" * Jasmine's: ** "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge" ** "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" ** "The Road Less Taken" ** "The End Is Near, Part 1" ** "You've Got To Be Kidding Me" ** "Green With Envy" ** "Savannah's Ballad" ** "The Mount Everest Adventure" * Drew's: ** "Austin's A Bit Cranky" ** "Welcome to the Forest" ** "The One Thing I Want For Christmas" ** "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" ** "Parodies Upon Parodies" ** "Maddie Needs A Little Love" ** "The End Is Near, Part 2" ** "Space Adventure, Part 1" * Albert's: ** "The End Is Near, Part 1" ** "When the Going Gets Rough" ** "Super Kaitlin!" ** "Four Days Grace" ** "The Mount Everest Adventure" ** "Straight Outta School" ** "A Series Of Unfortunate Events" ** "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet" * Melvin's: ** "Super Hero Shannon" ** "Space Adventure, Part 2" ** "The Kaitlin Movie" ** "The Incredible Shrinking School" ** "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" ** "Anti-Love" ** "Twitter Trouble" ** "The End Is Near, Part 2" * Kaitlin's (End Credits): ** "High School Troubles" ** "Space Adventure, Part 1" ** "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" ** "A Beach Day Gone Wrong!" ** "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" ** "Meet the President!" ** "Club Kaitlin" ** "The Legend of Savannah" ** "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" ** "Pumpkin Perfect" ** "Play That Funky Beat" ** "Kaitlin and the Car Wash Chaos" ** "The Kaitlin Movie" ** "Straight Outta School" ** "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" ** "The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon" ** "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish" ** "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" ** "The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical" ** "Little High School of Horrors" ** "Once On a Farm, Always On a Farm" ** "Kaitlin at the Olympics" ** "Around the World in 60 Minutes" ** "Spring Has Sprung?" ** "Dream On" ** "Super Kaitlin!" ** "The Kaitlin Movie 2" ** "Party 'Til We're Purple" ** "Did You Think This Was The End?" ** "The Man With Two Kaitlins" * Kaitlin's brother is seen watching VeggieTales: Duke and the Great Pie War * Kaitlin recalls the events of "You Can't Leave Yet!" * The Seaside Hill hub theme from ''Sonic Generations ''is heard during the beginning scene/opening title of the beach party * Zac references Joey Chestnut's hot dog-eating world record from 2013 * Bowling For Soup makes a guest appearance, singing a live version of "One Heck Of A Ride" from "The Kaitlin Movie" * Macy saying that Kaitlin can get a revenge shot is foreshadowing the episode "When the Gong Sounds" * Katie mentions the cow and pig armies from "The Kaitlin Movie" and "Meet the President!"